The Tale about Cruel Fate of a Female
by Qelinor
Summary: To all those men(galsotherbeings) of letters who call poor Queen Beryl names, stick her in most inappropriate plot twists, kill and torture her in revenge, or just enjoy reading all that in fanfics of others. Think it over a bit! Do you know how she ended


Disclaimer: SM's not mine, no profit gained or meant, except pure pleasure of a writaholic.  
  
The Tale about Cruel Fate of a Female  
  
(Qelinor)  
  
  
  
In the evening of her 18-th birthday princess Beryl was looking in a mirror. Ain't she a beauty! All parts of the body are in right places, the figure has been outlined, a mane for anyone to envy. What a trifle, the mouth is like a frog's, the ears stick aside, the eyes are a bit too narrow, and the voice... rather harsh... And still, on the eve of her eighteenth birthday shehadn't found her prince in a white hat. Even without a hat would do...  
  
And there was a prince in vicinity - Endymion, the young son of the Earthen royal couple. But just in vicinity he was. Nobody would let lil Beryl close to Endy since their childhood. Mismarriage, they say. But is she guilty that all her ancestors from the distaff side had a habit to run off in youth with vagrant musicians, and then to bring the next princess in a hem? Well so what? The princess of the Moon, Serenity Junior, either couldn't brag about knowing the name of her daddy, however she was engaged with Endymion.  
  
No, Beryl decided in her mind, she won't give in to the curse of the ancestors! And will find her equal! At a marching pace the girl left the apartments in search of happiness. "I swear to find to myself the guy before sunrise!"  
  
But where? The prince was out of reach. And there were no more single royal guys in the castle.  
  
Ber has slowed down a bit. Maybe the lower aristocrat will do? As if to confirm her doubts, from behind a corner, in an interesting zigzag crept out Nephrite - an umpteenth son of a ruined baron. But he was handsome, and the main thing - he had not jumped aside in fright catching sight of her. And he gazed so... mysteriously. Beryl smiled, made êíèêñåí, and the guy beamed at her even brighter:  
  
"Oh b-beauty! I'm s-so hapl... app.. happy... tmeet ya! Les go to look stars!"  
  
Is he stammering? the girl thought. It means, he's modest, decent, a bit shy...  
  
And the modest, decent young man was already carrying her away to a balcony, onto a bench. That's romanticism... Ber sighed pathetically looking in starry eyes of Neph who loomed above her. He leaned yet closer, the distance between their faces shrank to an inch... He closed his eyes - and fell on her.  
  
In books it was described a little differently, Beryl thought. But maybe that's the way?  
  
Alas, in fifteen minutes all suppressed parts of the princess became numb, and in half an hour loud snore dispelled the last drops of mood. And what if he is ill? With an effort she crawled from under him, seized a vase with flowers and poured it out on her beloved.  
  
"Eek, I'm sick!" Nephrite confirmed her guess. "Îh, some water plizzz... Or better some beer! And what do you do here?  
  
Ber sweatdropped.  
  
"What?? Neffy... You have called me a beauty and have invited to admire stars... "  
  
"I? Called? You? A beauty? You are nuts! I couldn't have drunk that much!" and he crept away along a wall, counting columns up to his apartments with his forehead.  
  
And Beryl continued her lonely voyage in search of love. She caught a glimpse of an idea that aristocrats are not the fat of the earth, and the person of any estate can occupy a high position at a court. The idea grew stronger when her path crossed with the one of Kunzite, not noble but already influential young general. Going by, he greeted her politely, and Ber melted, picked up her skirts and rushed after him. Someone in sober memory does not shun her!  
  
In a couple of hours of running between cabinets even Beryl has realized that: à) the general's working day had no definite time limits; b) Kunzite had only one face expression and no nerves at all. And in one hall she stopped in her track.  
  
She looked around. So where can she find a man at 2 am? Definitely not in the library... Though - light was breaking from behind the door to a sanctuary of graphomania.  
  
Ber sneaked inside. Observed a fair-haired guy at a table. He was nice, didn't smell of alcohol and had a lovely smile. Frankly speaking, his clothes weren't expensive or stylish. A clerk, most likely. The princess thought hard, then sighed in frustration and approached the blonde. He beamed at her and moved aside to make her more place on the bench...  
  
In a coupler of hours (must be fate) Ber had heard all about tax policy of Kimmerian empire in the 30-s of some century. Fortunately, they slipped harmlessly out of her memory. Every question about private life, disguised at first and then completely direct, Jadeite (so he introduced himself) answered mechanically that he was a student of an agricultural college. Beryl began to fear for serious that soon she would dislocate her jaw yawning. And the dawn drew closer inevitably.  
  
High time to act resolutely. Beryl lost all hope on the third state and rushed to a garden. Now she understood her ancestors. If all of them resembled her... Fed up! I'm catching the first passer-by, may he be a gardener, a groom, or even an advertising agent!..  
  
The destiny pretended to have mercy on her. The first passer-by was not a sale agent, and wore a page's uniform. Ber dashed forwards, stumbled and crushed with all her weight on a thin red-haired guy.  
  
The page did no appreciate all the happiness fallen on him and would fight his way to freedom.  
  
"Go to the devil! Don't you see I'm hurrying!" and he disappeared in magnolia thicket.  
  
Beryl sniffed... and crawled after him... peeped out... blinked... made herself comfortable as much as it was humanly possible with some nettle beneath...  
  
In an hour she knew at least theoretically how to do IT. And that general Kunzite had other faces... And that the page's name was Zoi-chan. But that knowledge didn't make her an inch closer to fulfilling her own pledge.  
  
To devil, you mean? Well... There I go! After all, why would she bother with humans when she could snatch a demon - immortal, almighty, and damn handsome for sure... Maybe he would make her alike.  
  
The eastern horizon was brightening, so Beryl ran for her life to the city, to the street of Desolated Cults.  
  
Then she spent some time on looking for something at least remotely human at the signs of temples. Most common images were chimeras and gargoyles. At last she stood before blanc dark (centuries since last repair!) post-modern building without any portrayals. That's it, the girl cheered up. Simple and elegant, just like a man's style should be.  
  
A note on a column said, "Ìåtallia, the focus of Darkness". Êing Metallia and Queen Beryl! It sounded not bad.  
  
Darkness was certainly present inside - the servants either kept to the image or spared money on lamp oil. Beryl found an altar only tripping over it. Strangely, not a sign of life was given no matter how much she shuffled her feet, stumbled or sneezed. Is it a day off? She had to invent summon of the demon and a pledge of loyalty by herself. What was more strange - it worked! The darkness was filled with reddish glow, and a creepy voice creaked,  
  
"QUENN METALLIA HAILS HER VASSAL! YOUR FIRST TASK IS - "  
  
Beryl stared at the little crimson cloud. Queen?!? The poor girl fainted.   
  
"- TO CLEAN THE DUST..."  
  
P.S. Well, she got power and might, captured one day all those who had rejected her one night, and brainwashed them to enslave them. Alas, Ìåtallia was thinking in large scales and would not bother with love potions. Newly-made lords glared at their queen but did not hurry into her bed. In vain did former princess hope that natural needs will win. Ha. Soon even at the morning briefings younger lords clung to older two, while Beryl was boiling with envy and bickering with Metallia over Endymion. The underembodiment of Evil liked Endy too, and had much more advantages in an argument. After one of those quarrels queen Beryl woke up with fangs and spikes on shoulders. "Now he will never even turn his head to you!.." the demoness gloated.  
  
And then everybody keeps calling Beryl hysteric tyrant!  
  
Fin 


End file.
